custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Firebrand
Firebrand was a highly-capable Dark Hunter specializing in destructive operations. Biography Early Life "Firebrand" originally resided on a Southeastern island in the Southern Island Chain, alongside the rest of his species, based on genetic code from a number of different sapient organisms. After Mata Nui deemed his kind a failure and engineered a volcanic disaster to purge them from the Matoran Universe, however, "Firebrand" was left as one of the few survivors. During this period of his life, "Firebrand" came to marvel at the destructive potential of heat, vowing that he would someday purge the universe of Toa in the same way Mata Nui burnt his kind from the face of their homeland. More than 80,000 years ago, "Firebrand" served in Barraki Carapar's army in the League of Six Kingdoms. After a surprise attack by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Carapar and the other Barraki disappeared, leaving "Firebrand" and his compatriots to wandering the Matoran Universe bereft of purpose. With the Toa becoming a more prominent entity in the succeeding few centuries, "Firebrand" came to operate exclusively out of the Southern Island Chains, occasionally venturing north to Stelt and Xia whilst gaining more experience as a mercenary and branching out his services. Around this time, "Firebrand" was also known to have established a meager headquarters on the coast of a large island south of Artidax. With the League of Six Kingdoms disbanded and with many residents of the Southern Matoran Universe harboring less favorable sentiments towards the Toa as Mata Nui's chosen species, "Firebrand" was eventually known to have gravitated towards the newly-formed Dark Hunter organization, seeking an allegiance and readily serving The Shadowed One in his composite mercenary guild. Lacking the unwavering allegiance to The Shadowed One displayed by other Dark Hunters, however, "Firebrand" was constantly the recipient of intense punishment, with "Guardian" and "Eliminator" occasionally being sent to execute him if deviated from his mission parameters. Dark Hunters Approximately 32,000 years ago, "Firebrand" was notably dispatched to raid an isolated Bo-Matoran colony after the village chief had refused to finance Dark Hunter protection. Contracted to both terrorize the Matoran and sabotage the Northern Continent dome by burning down a largest forest on the landmass, "Firebrand" unknowingly posed a greater threat to the Matoran Universe at large. After using is Molten Blowtorch to burn a portion of the woodland, however, "Firebrand" was assaulted by Toa Jarodin, a novice Toa of Magnetism, who ultimately drove the mercenary from the village. "Firebrand" was known to have participated in the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui, where he had a number of clashes with the Toa Forces and betrayed "Tyrant", a Dark Hunter known to have harbored grudges against The Shadowed One. The war ended when Toa Nidhiki betrayed his fellow Toa, and the Dark Hunters were ambushed in the Canyon of Unending Whispers during their own attempt to ambush the Toa, as Lhikan had found out about Nidhiki's treachery. Lhikan allowed the Dark Hunters to leave unharmed in return for the Makoki Stone, along with the conditions that the Dark Hunters never return, and that they would take the traitor Nidhiki away with them. Six months later, "Firebrand" was among the many Dark Hunters on Odina who witnessed Toa Nidhiki's transformation into his four-legged, insectiod-like form on the coast that would later be named Nidhiki Beach. By the time of the Great Cataclysm, the total Dark Hunter population had begun to see drastic increase in size, with members of the organization growing more experienced and with The Shadowed One constantly searching for new potential in his ranks. Having proved himself an especially capable saboteur, "Firebrand" came to be involved in the front lines of numerous Dark Hunter offensives, devising strategies to ambush entire Rahkshi squadrons and inconvenience numerous members of the Makuta species. With the Matoran Universe running on auxiliary power and the Brotherhood of Makuta now in a prime position of power, "Firebrand" spent the majority of the Dark Times engaged in espionage operations. Abilities and Traits "Firebrand" is obsessive, unstable, and hot-headed individual. He is highly impulsive and combative, proving himself more than capable of carrying out assignments but lacking in the ambition to mastermind his own agenda. One of the most unpredictable criminals in the Dark Hunter organization, "Firebrand" possesses a considerable ego and has been known to betray his partners for the sake of self-preservation. While active, "Firebrand" perfected his marksmanship rigorously every two days and was constantly at work as an engineer - fixing, creating and customizing his own vehicles, weapons and gadgets. As such, he was skilled with most types of projectile weapons in the known universe, even able to grasp the most advanced weaponry from Nynrah and use his knowledge against Toa sent to capture him. Additionally, he was a skilled point shooter, able to hit moving targets in vehicles with precision as a result of his extensive training and experience. Arsenal Over the course of his career, "Firebrand" has utilized a number of weapons and gadgets to carry out his assignments. Most prominently, however, he has been known to carry a modified Combat Rifle looted from an Xian factory. Unlike many of his contemporaries, "Firebrand" has been known to keep several extensive weapons and ammunition caches on planets around the Matoran Universe, often containing weapons looted from Toa or other criminals. Appearances *''To Be Added'' Category:Dark Hunters